Spectre The Tale Of An Auror's Journey
by ipod899
Summary: This is the Story of an Auror named Spectre and his fight, Against the mighty Evil Witch Anya who has achieved things Voldemort only dreamed off, there is now only a small resistance left will they be strong enough to withstand her and fight the toughest battle of their life. These are all OG characters from an RP website I'm part of. features no HP characters from the HP world.
1. The Hands of fate start to spin

**THE TRUTH OF SPECTRE**

 **P.S this is Gory and Written by Darth so expect Dark things to appear. Enjoy the read**

 **Feel free to pass this on and also feel free to leave feedback in an owl to Darth Hades Zeus/Potter**

 **This is based on my Character on an HP roleplaying site**

 **Part one is in Spectre's timeline, he is 44 in this timeline. This Means many Characters will have different personalities in it then they would on WoP as it is a different timeline.**

 **Part 2 will be in WoP timeline.**

CHAPTER ONE: The Hands of fate start to spin

*Darth*

I awoke to the sound of thunder outside and saw flashes of light fly past my window, I knew they Had finally come for me this would be it the final showdown between the Guardian and the Darkness herself, however, the Guardian wasn't alone for he had the devil with him.

Flashback 5 years ago

Darth awoke to the sound of a bell ringing, springing out of bed he quickly threw on his Uniform and ran to the head of the Aurors room in the headquarters, her name was Lupa, who was currently pregnant not that many people knew Just Darth and the Father of course, Lupa turned to the 4 Aurors in the room to start the briefing of the mission, sitting in the corner taking notes for the minister of magic was no other than Adilyn herself, Adilyn had previously been a reporter of renowned skill however it was on a fateful day for a lot of people that this all changed, in the room was Darth codenamed Spectre Because he was often like a ghost striking down his enemies before they had even seen him as he no longer believed in fighting fair or honour this was not always the case and his previous name was Prometheus, Iris codenamed The librarian given this name because the pen is truly mightier than the sword there is not a spell or potion she does not know, Ivy Codenamed the Lioness she protects her family and friends with her life and is a fierce warrior and is also able to turn into a mighty lioness and finally Jane codenamed Lustitia Because she cared about justice and doing the right thing, "right guys I know things have been tough for us and we have suffered many losses at the hands of Anya the darkness, however we mustn't give up for we are the guardians we must protect the innocent any way possible, if that means we must become one with our own darkness then be it for we must not cower when we face them, we will be splitting into 2 groups Spectre and Librarian are with me Lioness, Lustitia you 2 will go and try and track down the bounty hunter Kaion codenamed the devil, he was once one of us however feeling like we didn't handle things the right way he left us vouching never to return, however I believe he might help us with this fight for he has a personal vendetta against Anya" Lupa commanded, Darth watched as Ivy and Jane apparated away, just before they left Ivy whispered "good luck Darth, please try and save Anya, there has not always been darkness inside of her, I know there is some light somew…" Not having a chance to finish her words. Once Darth and the others were ready we set out to find the darkness.


	2. Sadness of time

**Chapter 2: The Sadness of time**

*Darth*

Darth had Arrived in a Village that he knew all too well for it was the place he had saved Adilyn from, this was the town where Darth had created the Monster that is known as Anya for this very spot he is standing is where he killed Malcolm, Anya's Father unfortunately he had been too late for he had taught her everything he knew and by her watching her father die, Darth had actually brought her to the very darkness he had hoped to save her from, which is why he felt responsible for the hundreds of thousands of innocent people she had killed in the last 3 years.

Arriving at the Venenum Mansion where they thought to start their search for Anya, the 3 Aurors were on high alert as they expected trouble, but they had to do this for everyone still alive in the world, for Anya wanted just death it didn't matter who or what you were even her followers were not safe, Lupa told all 3 to split up and take a floor each, Lupa took the first floor Iris took the second one and Darth took the Basement, creeping slowly keeping to the shadow he crept down the stairs of the basement to see a massive arena built for duelling and Death, there was dried blood all over the floor and more than a few bones scattered around the room, suddenly he heard a piercing scream come from upstairs and knew that it was Lupa, Running up the stairs as quickly as possible he soon arrived in the lounge however he was too late because just as he arrived a flash of green hit Lupa in the chest turning to me and smiling she whispered ever so slightly "Take what is in my hand, your know when the time is right to use it, Darth know that a part of me has always …" then she dropped to the ground giving heaven a new angel.

Darth turned to the other person in the room and Shouted "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTH SHE WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST MOTHER EVER AND YOU JUST KILLED HER" The stranger just turned to Darth and laughed at him, Causing Darth to get angrier in his anger he didn't look before he cast "AVADA KEDAVRA" the Stranger Quickly apparated away from the Spell landing behind Spectre, which is when Spectre noticed that Iris was standing at the door, Spectre's Spell hit her directly in the chest killing her before she could even utter a single word, Darth started to cry for he had loved Iris like a little sister, He had known her since she was just little and had watched her for her parents and now he had killed her, tears erupted from his eyes like a great waterfall as he turned to the Stranger and shouted "JUST WHO ARE YOU" Just then Darth felt a weird power surge through him and his eyes turned Gold, just like Iris' eyes were.

The stranger turned to Spectre and removed his mask to reveal he was no other than Arluin, Darth's childhood friend "WHY, WHY ARE YOU HERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SIDING WITH ANYA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU WE ALL DID, THE AURORS MISSED YOU ARLUIN OR SHOULD I SAY MINOTAUR (Because he would often Charge in head first and also had the courage of a bull he was known to be destructive with his spells, we would often say he was like a bull in a china shop) AS THAT WAS YOUR AUROR CODENAME" Darth's tears were making his eye's glow even brighter than they already were.

"YOU LOOKED FOR ME YOU SAY, WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED HARDER AFTER YOU GUYS SENT ME ON THE MISSION TO CAPTURE OR IF I COULDN'T THEN KILL MY OWN PARENTS, I FOUND THEM AND AS EXPECTED THEY FOUGHT AND I ENDED UP KILLING BOTH OF THEM THAT'S WHEN ANYA APPEARED AND OFFERED TO TEACH ME TO CONTROL MY DARKNESS" Arluin shouted at Darth before raising his wand "LETS DO THIS ALREADY I KNOW HOW THIS WILL END I WILL KILL YOU AND PRESENT YOUR BODY TO ANYA AVADA KEDAVRA" Darth looked at Arluin and for the first time ever Darth opened up to the Darkness, "EXPELLIARMUS" Darth quickly casted, as the 2 spells clashed with each other suddenly they were engaged in a battle of will and strength and neither was going to give up the blue light was clashing with the green slowly pushing it back as Darth felt the power of his demons and Darkness course through him, Arluin was then hit with Expelliarmus and his wand dropped, Darth now completely lost in his Darkness, just laughed and said "You like to cause pain well maybe your enjoy this CRUCIO" Darth continued to laugh as the Red bolt shoot across the room and hit Arluin in the chest causing him to start to wither in pain and beg for a quick death, however instead Darth simply replied "There will be no mercy for you, you coward SECTUMSEMPRA" slashing his wand at Arluin, White light shot from his wand and hit Arluin across the chest causing deep cuts to appear across his chest Darth continued shoot the spell at him till Arluin's body was covered in cuts and he was quickly bleeding to death, Darth just laughed and then walked up to Lupa's body to see what was in her hand bending down he carefully picked it up to discover that it was a time turner, confused as to how or why Lupa had one Darth thought back to what she had said about him knowing when the time was right, Darth then apparated back to the hideout where Adilyn was he arrived in the office of the head of Auror's before passing out.


	3. The Birth Of Spectre

**Chapter 3: The Birth of Spectre**

*dreaming set 4 years before Arluin's death*

Darth awoke to a bright sunny day and birds tweeting, getting dressed, Darth started to sing it's a beautiful day to his wife Elizabeth who was getting their son Talon ready for his day at Hogwarts, for today was the day that Talon would finally start his own journey, and no matter what happened or what house he got, Darth and Elizabeth would always be proud of him.

After they had all eaten breakfast and got everything ready they apparated to Darth's friend Arluin's house where his Girlfriend Chloe and their daughter Cassiopeia, who were also starting Hogwarts this year, were getting ready for the journey to King's Cross station, Darth sat down with Arluin, Who he had known his entire life and also worked with, and poured a glass of fire whiskey "I propose a toast to everlasting friendship, Shall our children have as great a friendship as the one we had back at Hogwarts" As he Raised his glass to Arluin replied "oh yes I remember them days back when we use to be the troublemakers, can you remember the day we planted the dungbomb in the Headmaster's office and it exploded all over his wife Genevieve, Such a shame she died giving birth to Calla though she would be so proud of her I have heard Great things about her from the Headmaster of Hogwarts you know, Anyways mustn't Waste time in the past as we must be going" with that Darth Grabbed Talon's hand and Apparated to King Cross station.

Waiting for Arrow and Adrianna to Arrive to See talon off, as they cared deeply for their Godson, Darth went and bought a coffee and a bag of muggle sweets for Talon, When he noticed a Shady character run into the wall that takes you to platform 9 ¾ thinking this might have just been a parent he paid no thought to it and continued walking back just in time to see Adrianna and Arrow walking in with little Alfie in In her arms and Arrow had Kassiopeia in a pushchair, Talon ran up to Adrianna and Hugged her then gave Arrow a nod of the head "can i hold Alfie please" talon asked as he loved spending Time with Adrianna and Arrow and would often spend weekends around theirs, Adrianna told him to wait till we have gone through the barrier then turned to Darth said "Been a while the last time was 6 months ago when the twins were born" and With that they headed to the Barrier, Arrow passed Talon the Pushchair and said to go ahead and he will be though in a second as he said he need to speak to me, Grabbing a Chair at a Nearby Cafe so that they were out of the way Arrow looked at Darth with the most serious look Darth had ever seen "So Arrow what do you need to talk about as we don't have long if we want to catch the train leaving" Arrow looked at Darth then tears started coming as he said "Darth I have been asked to Assign me, you and Arluin a mission to go and kill Arluin's parents as they have turned to Anya's side and she is slowly getting more followers as time goes by" Suddenly Darth felt a tingle go down his spine, "ARROW GRAB YOUR WAND NOW I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG ON THE PLATFORM" Arrow knew of Darth's sense's and would always trust him Grabbing their wands they Jumped through the Wall.

As they arrived on the other side they looked up to see some figure Apparate away as a green bolt flew at Adrianna hitting her on the chest Darth ran down the platform trying to get to where there were more spells flying but by the time he reached the area the Dark wizards had escaped and all that was left was One Dark wizard Darth had stunned and the bodies of Elizabeth, Talon with Alfie in his arms, Arluin's Wife Chloe and next to her hand was an engagement ring and Calla next to her holding the pushchair with Kassiopeia in it and Cassiopeia, Arluin ran out of the train as it then headed out after Darth had Searched the entire train, Arrow looked Still bodies on the floor then turned to look at me in the face and shouted "ANYA WILL DIE FOR THIS, I GUESS SHE IS READY TO COME OUT TO THE PUBLIC AND LOOK WHO IT WAS YOU STOPPED AN EX FOLLOWER OF MALCOLM I GUESS IT'S TIME WE TAKE THIS INTO OUR OWN HANDS."

Arrow then turned to the Captured wizard and Said "who Killed my wife, tell me now you scum or I swear I will Torture the answer out of you Scum" The captured Wizard just started to laugh and replied "TORTURE ME THEN I WILL NEVER SPILL THE INFORMATION TO YOU DO YOU KNOW WHAT ANYA WILL DO IF I GIVE YOU A NAME SHE WILL FEED ME TO ACHILLES AND I DON'T FANCY THAT" At this point Arluin noticed the ring lying next to his Dead Girlfriend and at that point he lost it " …She Was going to ask me to marry her and now she's Dead, you don't have to tell me anything I will force the information out of you" and with that Arluin forced his way into the wizard's head, after 10 minutes Arluin finally spoke a name "JACOB GRABOWSKI" Arluin then turned to the wizard and said "AVADA KEVADRA" the green light flew at the Wizard and that was the last time that the Wizard Breathed a Breath.

Darth Turned to Arrow who was shaking in anger and said "we will bring him in i swear on my honour that he will not get away with this and will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban" Arrow and Arluin both replied at the same time "NO HE WILL NEVER ENTER AZKABAN" Arrow then continued with "I WILL TRACK ANYA DOWN AND MAKE THEM ALL PAY, I AM NO LONGER THE EAGLE, FROM NOW ON I WILL BE KNOWN AS THE HUNTER, I'M SORRY PROMETHEUS BUT I CAN'T BE PART OF THE AUROR'S WHILST SHE LIVES, AND ARLUIN WHY DID YOU NOT PROTECT HER YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THEIR I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER IN ARMS BUT YOU LET HER DIE" and with that he apparated away.

Arluin then Looked at Darth and said "SO WHY WAS THE GREAT PROMETHEUS NOT HERE, WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT IT COULDN'T WAIT TILL AFTER THE TRAIN HAD LEFT" Darth looked at Arluin and for a moment he thought about lying to him however he decided not to "Arrow was sent a message from the ministry we were sent a mission and he was worried about telling you as our mission was to try and attempt to capture your parents as they have freely joined Anya and Arrow knew of your love for them and also knew that the chances are things would turn ugly."

By this point Arluin had lost it and had his wand pointed at Darth "SO YOU WANTED ME TO MURDER MY OWN PARENTS IS THAT IT WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS IF YOU GO NEAR THEM I WILL KILL YOU, I AM GOING TO GO AND FIND THE TRUTH" Darth looked at Arluin and replied "okay i understand I will give you 3 weeks after that I'm afraid I will have to go after them unless you're able to prove their innocent like you say also since I failed at protecting them dearest to me I will no longer be Prometheus from now on I will be SPECTRE the shadow that strikes before he is even seen and instills fear in people who just hear my name" With that Darth apparated Away.

*3 weeks after the Slaughter of platform 9 3/4 *

Darth Apparated to the location of Arluin's Parents as today was the last day that Arluin had to prove they were innocent and he had failed to inform me otherwise Darth arrived at the door to see it wide open and the stench of death pouring out from the house as Darth walked into the kitchen he saw the severed hand of a human lying on the Kitchen counter, Darth followed the trail of blood all the way to the front room to see the body of Arluin's mum lying on the floor in a puddle of dried blood and multiple wounds on her chest, and a wand next to her her he knew the wounds were the work of the spell sectumsempra and the Father was nowhere to be seen it was clear that someone had murdered them but unsure of who, Darth decided he would go back to the hideout and report this to the minister himself.

Just as darth was about to apparate away Arluin walked through the Door Twirling his Wand around his fingers "SO I SEE YOU CAME EVEN AFTER I WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY" Darth Span around and looked at Arluin, but he hardly recognised the eyes of the person he was now looking at where there was once kindness and love the was only darkness and despair "Arluin what happened to you please don't tell me you did this, please I'm begging you" Arluin just laughed and replied with "Of course I did, Anya agreed that to show her that I'm now loyal to her and only her, she asked me to kill them and that's what I did she even taught me a new spell to use maybe you want to taste it and with that Arluin shoot sectumsempra Straight at Darth, not quite believing what he had heard he was slow to stop the spell and was hit directly on the check slicing it wide open, Using the last of his Strength Darth apparated back to the Hideout and Was meet by the Sight of a new Person he had only briefly meet called Adilyn She helped darth to a bed then mixed up a Potion to help with the pain after She had closed the cuts up, She had offered him something to help the scarring but Darth had Refused just before he passed out.


	4. The Hands Of Justice Die

**Chapter 4: The hands of Justice Die**

*still in the flashback of 5 years ago*

Darth Awoke to Ivy and Adilyn standing over his bed crying and Ivy was holding something in her hand Sitting up Darth looked closer to realize that Ivy was holding a necklace Darth had Presented to Jane as a gift for a time she had saved his life. "WHERE IS JANE WHY HAVE YOU GOT HER NECKLACE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER TELL ME NOW I SWEAR IF SOMEONE HAS HURT HER I WILL CRUSH THEM THEIR WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF THEM" Darth had started to shake, Ivy just looked at him and Started to Cry "She is dead, the mission to find kaion took a turn for the worse and she was poisoned by someone we thought of as a friend, Katelynn she was the one who poisoned her"

Darth looked at Ivy and by this point he was out of his bed and ready to hunt Katelynn down "where is she, how did she poison her did you at least meet kaion and what did he say is he joining us or what, is that everything why do I feel there's more to come" this time it was Adilyn who spoke up "it's The minister of magic sir he's dead he passed away last night saving you as we started to lose you and the scar on your face opened up again."

By this point Darth had fallen to the floor "So That's it there is just us 3 left now a broken Auror, a journalist and an Auror with the heart of a lioness against the Darkness and her Army, please tell me Kaion said he will join us" Ivy looked at me before she raised her other Hand apart from their was no hand left "No he said the devil will take his revenge on the Darkness and doesn't need any light to help him, he Killed Katelynn as he thought she was weak and pathetic for using poison, then cut my hand off for failing to see through Katelynn, He then said he doesn't ever want to see me again however he did say he was interested in meeting the Majestic Spectre for his Darkness maybe enough to speak to the devil without blinding him with lies and honour" Darth walked out of the room but before he reached the door he said "there is no longer a team, The Auror's are Dead however if you wish to follow me I will make Kaion join us and we will finish this one way or another" And then he ran to his room.

Deep in thought he missed Ivy knocking and didn't see her till he sensed the door open Hiding the time turner in his pocket he stood up and said "just the person I was looking for I need to talk to you come sit down and with that darth and Ivy walked over to his bed and sat down, Darth then reached into his pocket and Pulled the time turner out and then passed it to Ivy to look at "Lupa gave this to me when she was killed and said I would know how and when to use it and I think I have worked it out but I'm Worried that if I'm correct then it could mess things up worse, i think we need to eliminate Anya from time itself" Ivy reached over and put her hands in mine, locking eyes with me she asked softly "No Darth I don't think that's what it, however, know I would follow you anywhere you would go, but first answer this was she born evil" Darth looked at Ivy and thought for a bit "no she wasn't no one can be born good or evil, innocent or Guilty we become who we choose to be, but also we are Greatly influenced by those around us who we drew our strength from, Thank you Ivy i think I understand what Lupa had in mind but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it" Ivy looked at Darth as tears started to dribble from her eyes "That was beautiful Darth and you're stronger than you think, I believe in you and know that when the time is right you have the strength to do the right thing." Darth looked at Ivy and for the first time he Saw her and Adilyn and everyone else for what they truly were the Lights that had protected him from the Darkness, not being able to help himself he leaned in and Kissed Ivy, pulling Away after a minute he said "I'm sorry I think it's best if you left now." Ivy stood up and walked out of the room Smiling After she had left darth laid back into bed and started to get lost in thought again have I messed things up with Ivy will she ever forgive me could i stay away from the darkness without her will I ever be strong enough to use the time turner and do what must be done to save everyone. Darth fell to sleep with the time turner in his hand.


	5. The Hunter's Journey

**CHAPTER 5: THE HUNTER'S JOURNEY**

*Arrow's P.O.V set after the Train incident*

Arrow appeared inside a pub that he had visited many times and ordered a whiskey from the bartender, _why did Arluin let them die, it should have been Adrianna on the train not him, she should have been the one to live and I should have been their Darth should have sensed it before they even attacked the platform, I recognized the person who killed her it was Jacob Grabowski Aka the Snake a former Deatheater who turned to Anya's side when she broke him out of Azkaban, what's worse is it was me who captured him if I had just killed him that time like I wanted to Adrianna would still be here WHY DID DARTH STOP ME, no more will I let Dark wizards simply go to Azkaban to escape from now on I will live up to my new nickname the hunter…_ Suddenly Arrow was dragged out of thought by the arrival of 2 people who had sat at the table behind him "Anya has been spotted in the village down from us with her followers, the last survivor of the village ran here to warn us I don't know about you but I'm leaving before she gets here" and with that they both apparated away.

 _Anya is coming to this village what means Jacob will be here with her, I will destroy him and anyone who stands in my way However I mustn't rush in head first as there is no way I can take down an entire army I will have to be smart but first I must prepare by losing my mind._ Arrow left the pub to survey his surroundings and work out the best way to do this from afar he could hear the sounds of the massacre that was Anya's army Arrow sprinted to the entrance to the village and hid behind a barrel of hay, _I know this will be my last day on this earth but I don't want to live a single day without Adrianna but I must go down fighting it is the only way to honour Adrianna's memory._ Not long after Arrow had hidden did Anya appear in front of the village however she stopped and shouted out "ARROW OR SHOULD I SAY THE HUNTER SHOW YOURSELF NOW, AND I MAY GRANT THIS VILLAGE A QUICK DEATH HID AND I WILL TORTURE EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM PERSONALLY" Anya shouted out.

 _How does she know my new name I bet it's Arluin that's why he went on the train as he was working for her as I know Darth would never work with Anya whilst there is breath in his body and that means the only other person who knew was Arluin oh well the show must begin at some point now to do something stupid_ with that he ran out and shouted AVADA KEDAVRA and then apparated to the roof of a house, The killing curse was heading straight at Anya when one of her followers decided to jump in front of the curse, infuriated by this Anya turned to 14 of her followers and Jacob and Said bring him to me now alive, With that they Apparated into the village.

Arrow saw one of the followers apparate just beneath him and shoot the killing curse at him hitting him in the head killing him instantly, Arrow then Apparated away to avoid being seen by the others he landed in an alleyway where he could see the body of the man he had just killed not having to wait long he heard a shout as one of the followers saw the body and ran to it to check if he was still alive just as he crouched over the body Arrow cast bombarda maxima at his head watching as the spell flew in a thin trail of light heading straight into his ear and hitting his brain causing the head to explode all over the streets Arrow wiped a bit of brain from his face and said 2 down 13 to go, Apparating away again this time arriving in plain view of a follower, the follower shouted STUPEFY Hoping to Stun Arrow since Anya wanted him alive Arrow Dodged the spell and retaliated with the transmogrifian torture spell, that causes the victim pain and torture beyond the level of Crucio for it causes the victim's body to change shape cause pain causing an extreme form of torture, Arrow watch as the followers form changed and he screamed out in excruciating pain begging Arrow to finish him instead Arrow casted Sectumsempra on him Cutting him deeply to increase the pain he was in till his heart gave up from the pain, with each kill Arrow was finding it easier to see why Anya was so addicted to the Darker magic as it was so easy and made him feel powerful beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Suddenly 3 followers appeared and before they had a chance to even blink Arrow Casted Avada kadavra at the first one, Sectumsempra at the second and a tooth growing charm on the third one, Causing his teeth to grow until they entered his brain killing him instantly and still they continued till they appeared as out of his head looking like two horns, Arrow then felt a hand grab his shoulder and felt himself apparate in a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Anya. Turning to look at who had managed to sneak up to him he laughed as he noticed it was Jacob the very man he was here to kill jumping up to his feet he quickly went to launch a spell at Jacob, however, Anya noticed his hand moving and she quickly cast Crucio causing Arrow to fall to his feet. Anya looked at him and said "you have two options join me and to prove your loyalty I want you to burn this town to the ground or you may burn with it" Arrow just started laughing as no-one had noticed his wand moving however at the last moment Jacob noticed and cast Avada Kedavra at Arrow Hitting him straight in the chest the last thing Arrow heard before his eyes closed for the last time was Anya Shout Sectumsempra and Jacobs Hand falling in front of him, then Arrow saw Adrianna and his 2 babies sitting on the floor of the field as his eyes closed for the last time and the last sound to reach his ears was Anya ordering the village to be burned to the ground and everyone who lived here to be killed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Vault Of Power

*Set After the news of Jane*

Spectre had hardly had any sleep over the night as he paced back and forth across the room thinking about things _Why Katelynn why, of all the people why did you join her my very own sister, if I can't trust you who can I trust, i can't leave the timeturner here as even someone in this hideout could be working for Anya Is Ivy or someone who's already dead really working for her like Jane or Iris. That's it the time turner can't stay here but who can I trust with it, suddenly he remembered the legendary vault keepers who had protected all-powerful artifacts and treasures away from Dark witches and wizards, and he just so happened to be friends with one of them, that's it I will give it to Zachary_ With that decided Spectre Quietly packed a bag and put the time turner in his pocket then apparated to Zachary's House.

Arriving at the house of his friend Zachary, he saw overgrown plants covering the doors and house which was weird as Zachary alway took such pride in his garden, worried that anya may have got to him already he burst through the door and rushed through the entire house looking for signs of an attack, however he saw nothing not even 1 item out of place, however, the dust had settled everywhere which suggested that the house had not been used in years, suddenly Spectre felt a presence enter the room Spinning around he was meet by Zachary and 2 other people who he didn't know.

Zachary turned to the 2 strangers and said "put your wands down this is my old friend Spectre" the 2 strangers hesitantly lowered their wands but kept them in their hands ready for if they needed them, Zachary then turned to Spectre and said "it's been a long time Spectre how are you and where is Jane Iris and Katelynn, why are they not with you." Spectre looked into Zachary's eyes before replying "Katelynn has joined Anya and she murdered Jane using poison, and Iris was hit by the Killing Curse and who are those 2?" he asked pointing to the 2 strangers. Oh these two that one there is "Melody she's a Healer who I meet on one of my adventures where I was poisoned and would have died if it was not for her" Said, Zachary, as he pointed at the woman standing next to him, and the Young man is Benjamin he is a master with plants and using them to set traps, he can also make the greatest potions using Mandrakes and other plants and there is even a rumour that he has made a spell that will turn his voice into a Mandrake cry which will knock out even the toughest person but after using it he passes out."

Spectre looked at the 2 in front of him then turned to Zachary and said "so can they be trusted as I need to hide an item that may hold the power to save everyone," With that Spectre pulled the time turner out of his pocket to show it to Zachary, "Spectre that's a time turner I thought they were all destroyed where did you get this from and yes I trust them both of them with my life, in fact, many times they have saved my life."

Well we must go before the others wake up as not sure if I can trust them anymore Spectre said, Spectre then grabbed Zachary's arm as he was unsure where they were heading to, there was a flash once Spectre's eyes cleared he saw they were standing outside of a cave Spectre looked at Zachary with a look of fear, and said "you won't believe this but I think I just saw a ghost and it entered that cave he said pointing to the cave entrance in front of them. They all turned to look but none of them other than Spectre could see him, "it must be the stress Spectre come Dear let's head in and I will whip up a potion to help you" Melody said. With that they headed into the cave which was locked with blood magic, as they went in Spectre could have sworn he saw a shadow leap into the cave before it closed but dismissed it to him being tired.

*3 weeks later*

Spectre had started to finally for once relax and had started to get really close to the other 3, they were now like a well-polished machine the warrior, the adventurer, the healer and the Plant king, just as Spectre was finishing his owl to Ivy to tell her he was okay and not to look after him he headed to the owlery to get one of the owls to deliver, suddenly he felt a presence behind him in one swift movement he was facing the person with his wand drawn and a dagger in the other hand, "Oh it's just you Banjoboi you should know better then to sneak up on me, even more now that Zachary has been teaching me how to handle this magical dagger," Spectre then lowered the wand and transfigured the dagger back into a ring "did you want something Ben or where you just coming to see me." "I wanted to come and see you as your been very quiet today and I was concerned so I thought I would come and see you" Benjamin replied, Spectre had said he was feeling brilliant and would be up in time for the lesson today it was his turn to teach, you see they had started a structure so that they would be ready for anything Spectre taught them wand play and Dueling, Zachary taught weapon play and stealth, Melody taught healing magic and Benjamin taught potions.

After they watched the owl fly away with his letter, Spectre and Ben headed up to the main room, Spectre walked in to see Zachary and Melody sparring, at the moment Melody seemed to have the upper hand, she was using a Magical Dagger just like mine and had her wand that was made for dueling, whilst Zachary had just picked knuckle dusters and his normal wand, Melody struck towards Zach with the dagger fainting right before striking with Stupefy, however Zach had seen it coming and jumped over the strike using melody like a springboard, flipping around he landed behind her and said "Incarcerous" and watched as rope flew from his wand hitting Melody and tying her to the wall, Zach then ran at her and swung his fist towards her face, stopping just inches away from her nose, however no one noticed his wand at her belly as he whispered a spell smirking, Sorry dear don't hate me, out of anywhere Melody started to sing and it was the most beautiful thing Spectre had ever heard, Spectre noticed Ben leave from the corner of his eye, 5 minutes later he walked back in with a potion that he poured into Melody's mouth and she then passed out.

After watching that Duel they all decided to go and have something to eat, they were chatting away when suddenly Spectre felt a rumble and turned to the others, someone is in cave Spectre shouted, with that he turned the ring into a dagger and pulled his wand out, then darted towards the sound, as Spectre turned the corner he saw someone he never thought he would see again Standing there next to 4 of anya's follows was Arluin himself, Arluin started laughing before saying to Spectre "What you surprised to see me" Spectre readied his weapons before replying "I killed you, when I left you were inches away from death there was no way you could have survived that"

Arluin smiled at Spectre before he let out a devilish laugh that echoed throughout the entire cave, "That maybe the case however just as you left Anya appeared and she saved me, she promised my heart's desire if i do one thing for her, she want's me to kill you."

*Benjamin's POV*

Benjamin had watched Spectre bolt out of the room when he heard a sound coming from the other entrance. Jumping up he shouted to Zachary and Melody "Looks like they're coming in from both ends, we should split up someone should go help Spectre and the other two take the other exit." Zachary's lips curled up in a menacing smile as he said "It will be the intruders who will need help, not Spectre lets deal with the other entrance first then we can help Spectre, Benjamin how's the plant's going and Melody have you got the potions" Once they checked they had everything ready they headed out to ambush the intruders Benjamin being an animagus turned into a mole and burrowed underground setting trap using some baby Mandrakes Rigged to be pulled out when they stepped over the trip wire and some devil's snare that would tie them up. After just a few minutes of waiting Ben felt the ground shaking as 9 of Anya's follows ran down the corridor looking for the protectors of the cave however Ben and the others had trained for this, for many years, as the follows start to get closer to Ben he decided it might be a good idea to check that his earmuffs where on correctly before the Mandrake trap went off. Suddenly Ben heard bodies falling to the ground and knew that the Mandrake's had worked burrowing out of the ground he saw 7 Wizards all passed out, turning back into a human he walked up and collected their wands and then proceeded to tie them all up, hearing a noise behind him he spun around just in time to notice 8 more marching through the cave, _God Anya must really want these items to send so many followers, but she could send 200 for all I care they're not getting to the vault even if it cost me my life_ Ben thought. As he saw Zach drop down and engage the 8 Wizards who had now been tied up by the devil's snare watching as the life faded from their eyes as Zachary worked with his wand and Scythe. Benjamin prepared himself for the next wave as he knew that Anya wouldn't send so few….


End file.
